tu hermana regresara ¡celestia!
by focustos44
Summary: moon al ser desterrada cae en la luna, en donde ella y luna se separan, nightmare deberá evitar que luna no muera para poder regresar a equestria y traer la noche eterna en donde deberá pasar todas las zonas de la prisión lunar para poder escapar de su prisión, ante la adversidad ¿moon podrá convencer a luna de unirse de nuevo para escapar de su prisión lunar? (3-historia de 5)
1. ¿la luna?

_**Capitulo 1: ¿La luna?**_

-aghh… ¿Dónde?… ¿dónde estoy?-nightmare moon dificultosamente abría los ojos en donde ella yacía tirada en un opaco piso en donde lo primero que veía era un suelo a base de ladrillos de un color amarillento combinado con varias grietas que delataban su antigüedad sumado que en las esquinas del cuadrilátero en donde pisaba habían un especie de postes del mismo material junto con sus grietas que iban hacia el cielo de una altura considerable en donde en las puntas descansaban un gran cristal de un color rojo.

Nightmare sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas en donde al dejar su mirada meticulosa en la arquitectura en la que se encontraba, se daba cuenta del inhóspito lugar en el que se encontraba en la que se observaba un suelo a base de una arena muy parecida a la ceniza en donde no evito pasarse por la cabeza el pensamiento de que el lugar había sido quemado previamente, la naturaleza del lugar era lúgubre con deformaciones en donde la sombra ocultaba los detalles más apreciables en la vegetación y por ultimo y no menos importante era el oscuro cielo en donde estaba relleno de nubes de un color gris escarlata que opacaba la entrada de sol, pero aun así una tenue luz lograba filtrarse para iluminar el caótico mundo en el que se encontraba

-¿dónde diablos estoy?-moon alzaba la voz con prepotencia formando un eco viajaba atreves del ambiente en donde no recibió respuesta ni inmutación del medio en el que se encontraba, nightmare sentía como una ira invadía su persona al no haber criatura vigente que no atendiera el llamado de la diosa de la noche, finalmente dio un suspiro para prepararse mentalmente e intentar hacer memoria para saber la respuesta de su paradero.

Moon cerraba los ojos la cual hacia sentir pequeños dolores cerca de su frente, en donde comenzaba a sentir pequeños fragmentos que se mostraban ante ella, pero el fragmento solo duro unos segundo en donde sintió como una bombada de sangre subía estrepitosamente por su cerebro haciendo sentir un aumento de temperatura que derivo a un dolor más agudo en su cabeza

-esa celestia-la voz de moon sonaba sombríamente con un notable enojo por parte de la yegua en donde comenzaba a galopar lentamente hacia adelante para disponerse a salir de la extraña arquitectura en la que había caído

-así que la condenada de celestia logro desterrarme a otro lugar-moon mantenía su paso en donde al pasar resonaban los pequeños cuadros quebrados, nightmare sentía una notable falta de energía por lo cual a pesar de sentirse extremadamente iracunda con ganas de destruir todo este lugar, debía mantener la calma y la compostura para evitarse los dolores que aquejaban a su mente

-con un demonio-al estar a pasos de salir de la arquitectura sentía como la ira invadía su cuerpo en donde sus ojos se desfiguraban en una mirada de rabia, sus dientes rechinaban ante la fuerte fricción que provocaban y por ultimo daba un fuerte golpe con su casco en donde destrozo completamente uno de los bloques que conformaban el piso

-como saldré de este basurero-moon ante la poca calma que podía obtener buscaba con la mirada algún ser vivo con el que pudiera comunicarse, pero lo único que encontraba era un suelo desolado junto a pequeñas deformaciones de rocas de gran tamaño y los pocos árboles que estaban con hojas secas carentes de frutas, moon agradecía el poseer alas para dejar atrás ese lugar, comenzó a dar paso en su travesía para volver y castigar de la forma más dolorosa a su hermana, en donde comenzaba a galopar afuera del la arquitectura

-tu hermana volverá celes…-moon estrepitosamente no pudo continuar su enunciado al sentir como una fuerza la impulsaba hacia adentro de la arquitectura en donde sentía como la presión del campo comprimía su cuerpo y sintiendo leves choque eléctricos sumados ante la falta de respiración, moon ante el dolor no pudo oponerse más a la fuerza en donde sintió un gran empujón que lo mando adentro de la arquitectura

-un… campo de fuerza-moon que estaba descompensada en su respiración miraba con ira hacia el exterior recordando quien fue la que la había mandado a ese basurero

-condenada… celestia-decía entre jadeos en donde una pequeña gota de saliva caía al piso, a pesar de estar exhausta y agotada su ira se potenciaba en niveles estrepitosos que no evitaron recordar cómo había sido mandada aquí, moon recordaba perfectamente como su hermana usaba los elementos de la armonía para transportarla al exilio eterno en donde su mente se enfrascaba en recordarle todo el dolor que sintió cuando su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el rayo de color arcoíris que rasgaba su cuerpo, adormecía su ser, y opacaba su conciencia

-celestia bastarda-moon daba un grito descomunal en donde su voz había alcanzado una amplitud colosal, pero a la vez sentía como atreves del grito sus últimas reservas de energía mental se esfumaban, pero sintiendo un alivio reconfortante en su alma, moon dio una mirada al frente en donde se encontraba con varios puntos rojos que contrastaba con la oscuridad prominente del lugar.

Moon sintió un pequeño escalofrió viajar por su espina en donde veía una multitud de puntos rojos sumado a bocas estrepitosas, en ese momento sintió como atreves del suelo a base de cenizas salían miembros en donde alcanzo a reconocer algo parecido a extremidades de araña y especies de brazos que se aferraban fuertemente al piso para lograr salir completamente, moon por primera vez comenzó a sentir un miedo como nunca en donde de tumultos aparecían y reaparecían criaturas logrando divisar a criaturas humanoides del tamaño de casas junto con especies de mazos gigantes, también lograba reconocer criaturas asemejadas a arañas o escorpiones en donde las colas de dichos monstruos se lograba ver la luz que reflejaban dando un espectáculo aterrador que jamás olvidaría, lo que más había impactado a moon fue que del suelo, las rocas y los arboles aparecían pequeñas criaturas parecidas a escarabajos en donde su mayor miedo fue que salían como grandes flujos de agua a través de los medios ya mencionados en las que daban un chirrido que crispaba los nervios a moon

-que… no… esperen-moon ante el miedo de ver a todas las criaturas acercarse pronunciaba palabras arbitrarias , nightmare retrocedía en donde no podía quitar la mirada de cómo las criaturas se acercaban velozmente hacia ella, moon presa del pánico al comenzar a movilizarse hacia atrás no tardo en tropezarse y al caer no pudo levantarse ante las emociones de miedo que aquejaban a su ser, finalmente como una presa, tan solo podía ver lo que pasaba.

Un grito daban los monstruos humanoides al chocar sus garras con un especie de barrera invisible, aunque se lograba observar como el contacto de la barrera con la garra hacia soltar chispas de un color rojo, moon vio expectante como las criaturas asemejadas a escarabajos se amontonaban por montón alrededor de la barreara haciendo un rechinido ante el choque de sus pequeños cuerpos, las arañas y escorpiones hacían chocar sus extremidades y el escorpión con mucha fuerza hacia chocar su cola en donde inútilmente no podía penetrar el campo, moon veía en total silencio como varias criaturas hacían todo lo posible por lograr entrar sin éxito

-que sucede acaso no pueden… basuras-nightmare daba una risa de burla al levantarse y acercarse más hacia la barrera, confiándose de que la barrera la protegería

-quieres comerme… que pena-moon se acercaba hacia la araña para luego darse la vuelta mostrándole la cola que hizo que la araña se encolerizara mas haciendo que sus extremidades filosas tomaran mas impulso para dar un golpe más fuerte, pero que inútilmente daba resultado, nightmare se daba cuenta que los postes con cristales brillaban con intensidad

-con que esos cristales son el causante de la barrera-moon mantenía una mirada en los cristales intentando formar un plan con ellos para poder salir, es ese momento se escucho un grito estridente, ese grito hizo nuevamente entrar en pánico porque el grito la hizo sentir insignificante, como si el macho alfa estuviera controlando toda la situación, nightmare dio la vuelta lentamente en donde se daba cuenta como las criaturas se detenían para finalmente retirarse.

Las criaturas mas grandes se sumergieron nuevamente en el suelo a base de cenizas al igual que los escarabajos, moon sabia que lo que venía no era nada bueno, su mirada se mantenía en el horizonte en donde esperaba cautelosamente la venida de una nueva criatura, pero pasaban los segundos que fueron horas para ella, finalmente a su alrededor no aparecía nada

-creo… que se resignaron-moon daba un suspiro mientras sentía como varias gotas de sudor frio viajaban por su pelaje.

Moon abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar nuevamente el estridente chirrido, esta vez ella sabía que la fuente sonora se encontraba arriba, su mirada rápidamente viajo hacia el cielo en donde estrepitosamente cayó del cielo un especie de ave gigante en donde ella reconoció que era algo parecido a un fénix, el fénix dio nuevamente un rugido dando a entender que la veía como su presa

-inténtalo si es que puedes-moon daba una sonrisa recobrando la compostura al recordar que lo protegía un campo de fuerza, el ave comenzó a picotear la barrera en donde saltaban chispas que se perdían en el pelaje rojo del fénix, cuando el fénix se daba cuenta de que su ataque no hacía nada, irónicamente se alejaba del campo, pero nunca dando la espalda en la que sus ojos de iris roja con pupila negra la mantenían en su mira, moon aprovecho el momento para sentarse y aprovechar el espectáculo mientras recobraba energía.

El fénix comenzaba con sus garras a rasgar el suelo para luego elevar la cara hacia el cielo, comenzaba a regurgitar mientras daba espasmos con su cuerpo para finalmente soltar una llamarada hacia el cielo

-que hace esa estúpida ave, porque quema el cielo-nightmare veía intrigada las acciones de la ave, el fuego viajaba hacia las nubes disipándose en el aire, al momento de terminar el ave sacudía su cabeza hacia abajo en donde se lograba observar una gotas carmesí que caían hacia el piso, la ave rápidamente emprendió el vuelo

-otra basura que se resigno… aprendan que no pueden destruir a nightmare moon-daba una risa mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Es ese momento nightmare sintió el estrepitoso ruido que hacia el ave fénix en donde venía en dirección hacia ella con intensión de colisionar contra el campo

-haz lo que quieras… una ave tan estúpida no podrá romper…-moon no alcanzo de terminar al sentir el choque entre el pico del fénix y la barrera invisible en donde nuevamente comenzaba el chirrido ante la fricción de ambas fuerzas, nightmare mantenía una sonrisa de victoria la cual rápidamente iba desapareciendo con forme pasaban los segundos

-im… imposible-nightmare no daba crédito a lo que veía, cuanto más tiempo pasaba el pico del fénix iba lentamente penetrando la barrera que protegía a moon de ser su próxima cena, nightmare al ver que el pico iba entrando ya lo suficiente por inercia ante la gigantesca ave emprendió el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo, levitando lo suficiente para alejarse de aquel encuentro, el fénix al notarlo comenzó a empujar más fuerte en donde la barrera comenzaba a debilitarse, el ave al notar que la barrera comenzaba a debilitarse comenzó a abrir su pico en donde la barrera hacia todo lo posible por repeler y evitar que el fénix abriera el pico, pero parecía que el ave podría lograr atravesar el campo

-esto… es una pesadilla-al borde del pánico comenzaba a movilizarse hacia el centro del cuadrilátero, el chirrido la hacía sentir más nerviosa, en todo momento le daba la espalda al fénix manteniendo la mirada en el cielo para intentar tranquilizarse en donde su mente se repetía incesantemente que el fénix no podría romper la barrera

-aahhhh-daba un grito de dolor al sentir como algo caliente y viscoso la rodeaba completamente de la cintura la cual comprimía sus flancos de una forma brutal, no tuvo la oportunidad de mirar que era puesto que rápidamente fue atraída hacia el piso, ella sentía como sus alas comenzaban a tensarse ante la fricción con el aire la cual hacia a nightmare sentir un gran dolor en sus alas, al dejar de luchar contra el impulso tuvo la oportunidad de ver que era lo que la rodeaba

-es… es… su lengua-al notarlo estrepitosamente chocaba contra el suelo llegando romper algunos bloques mientras que dejaba grandes grietas en otros, el grito de dolor que había dado le fue suficiente para minimizar el dolor, pero aun se mantenía latente en todo su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir como la saliva de la lengua del fénix comenzaba a filtrarse a través de su pelaje viajando hacia el suelo formando leves pozas que reflejaban las chispas que aun saltaban ante el contacto del pico del fénix y la barrera, el golpe de la caída había logrado que moon perdiera todas sus fuerza lo cual solo quedo con una mirada perdida observando la nada mientras en su mente se sumergía en los recuerdos que su mente se esforzaba en mostrar

-_celestia_-en la mente de nightmare se escuchaba una voz que próximamente de rompía en llanto, era delicada y melodiosa, moon no tardo en identificar que era la voz de su contraparte luna la cual estaba representada en su mente como una potrilla que estaba llorando en la oscuridad en donde una pequeña hilera de luz se filtraba mostrando una tumba en la cual decía celestia, su llanto se intensificaba a través de la oscuridad dándole a moon un espectáculo de miseria puro.

-que cruel es tu hermana… pequeña luna… enviándonos a una muerte… segura-moon continuaba con una mirada perdida en donde parte de su saliva salía de su boca, al dejar de ver a luna comenzaba a sentir como iba siendo arrastrada en el piso al sentir como se deslizaba a través de los bloques que había roto en su caída y como las grietas lastimaban levemente su destrozado cuerpo.

-porque… por… que… que… que te hice… acaso fue una… mala niña-moon ante la oscuridad de su mirada veía desde abajo a una pequeña potrilla que lloraba desconsoladamente, sus jadeos y falta de respiración hacían que su voz dulce se deformara en una voz de llanto y tristeza

-tan… solo tuviste mala suerte-nightmare levantaba levemente su cabeza, en donde sentía como un pequeño hilo de sangre viajaba a través de su boca, sentía por primera vez el horrible sabor de la sangre, en donde levemente veía como era arrastrada hacia la barrera, también lograba divisar como el fénix mantenía sus alas erguidas dándole una apariencia divina

-creo que es mi fin-paso lo mas insólito que alguien podría creer, moon comenzaba a soltar pequeñas gotas cristalinas que caían de sus ojos muertos, las gotas que caían al suelo se quedaban atrás mientras seguía siendo arrastrada, nightmare supo de inmediato que ella no lloraba, después de todo ella sabía que su control sobre luna había sido debilitado por la falta de energía y el daño lo cual hacia que luna pudiera sentir y controla su cuerpo

-hermana-la voz de moon se había convertido en una suave y quebrada voz la cual pedía a llantos a su única hermana

-ahhhhhh-finalmente moon llego a tocar la barrera, sentía como la fuerza del campo comprimía su cuerpo nuevamente, el dolor de la estática la hacia convulsionarse mientras el pico que había penetrado el campo comenzaba a alejarse.

El fénix mantenía a su presa por la lengua estrangulándola fuertemente, en ese momento comenzó a batir fuertemente sus alas para prepararse para el vuelo y seguir tirando de su presa para sacarla del campo de fuerza que la protegía, moon ante el contacto con la barrera aun mantenía su conciencia.

-AHHH-el grito que daba moon se había vuelto más brutal y doloroso de lo que había gritado antes en donde sintió como el feñix la tiraba con brutalidad desde el cielo, pronto sintió como lentamente iba traspasando la barrera.

En un instante hubo un silencio que albergo a todo el medio ambiente caótico, moon sentía como el dolor supremo y despedazante que había sentido se disipaba rápidamente mientras se encontraba tirada en el piso, pero a pesar e todo sentía como tenía una especie de presión que oprimía su espalda y su vientre, al momento de mantener su mirada perdida en el horizonte veía lentamente como este iba cambiando en donde comenzaba a ver pequeños potrillos que hacían movimientos extraños y que se encontraban en la inmundicia suprema, también lograba ver como estos potrillos emanaban un leve brillo de distintos colores desde los más oscuros y opacos hasta los mas claros y brillantes, moon sentía como su fuerza regresaba casi de golpe a lo que pudo por fin levantarse.

Entre jadeos nightmare se erguía levemente en donde lograba ver como su casco emanaba un brillo azul oscuro levemente opaco que se extendía hacia todo su cuerpo, un ruido la había sacado de ver todo su cuerpo al virar su mirada para encontrarse con el mismo fénix que la había atacado, el ave fénix ahora nightmare lo veía con un gran destello carmesí en todo su cuerpo, pero rápidamente fue el menor de sus preocupaciones al encontrarse algo que simplemente la dejo confundida y con miedo

-mi… mi cuerpo-ella veía de una distancia bastante lejana y segura como el fénix que mantenía su cuerpo en su pico comenzaba a mover la cabeza con fuerza en donde rápidamente lo lanzo al suelo

-ahhhhh-nightmare gritaba al sentir fuertemente como una piedra la hubiera golpeado fuertemente en su pecho la cual no evito que ella perdiera fuerzas y quedara tirada en el piso, dificultosamente se levantaba en donde veía como el fénix picoteaba con violencia el piso, pero extrañamente ninguno de esos ataques que ella veía que acertaban a su cuerpo le causaba dolor, tan solo un resentimiento mental al ver como su cuerpo era golpeado, pasaron los segundos en los que el ave brutalmente seguía golpeando su cuerpo en donde veía como su cuerpo comenzaba a regresar a su forma original dejando de lado su apariencia imponente de nightmare moon a tan solo la princesa luna

-mi… transformación-decía expectante al ver como ya no controlaba el cuerpo de la monarca de la noche, ella tan solo gruño entre dientes en donde comenzaba a reflexionar si en este lugar ella tenía un cuerpo propio.

Finalmente el ave comenzó levemente a alejarse para finalmente despegar en un vuelo majestuoso en las que se veía como sus alas brillaban con la intensidad del sol, nightmare al ver que el ave se iba fue galopando rápidamente hacia su cuerpo. Al toparse con su cuerpo el cual yacía tirado se le veía con grande daños en donde veía una mirada muerta junto con una boca en las que escapaban varios hilos de sangre de un color violáceo, para moon era impactante ver el cuerpo que había ocupado en un estado tan deplorable, finalmente moon al sentir una pequeña gota de lastima sintió que era su deber agachar la cabeza

-bueno pequeña luna… me fuiste de mucha utilidad… así que ahora te librare de tu dolor-moon lentamente comenzaba a acercar su cuerno cerca de su cuello, el brillo intermitente de su cuerno comenzaba a soltar pequeñas partículas de color blanco que comenzaban a salir para dirigirse al cuello de la princesa luna

-ignorante… ¿destruyes tu boleto a la libertad?-una voz de anciano llegaba a los oídos de nightmare los cuales interrumpieron su hechizo, moon viro para encontrarse con un potro anciano el cual yacía sentado en un tronco, nightmare lo miraba de una forma seria en donde nuevamente veía un pequeño resplandor de color verde rodearlo en todo su cuerpo

-¿destruir mi boleto de libertad?-le comentaba para nuevamente mirar a la agonizante luna que yacía tirada en el piso, al mirarla detenidamente veía como ella temblaba su boca y levemente todo su cuerpo, moon entendía que aun quería seguir viviendo, sintió como algo caía cerca del cuerpo de luna en donde al verlo se encontró con un pequeño frasco de liquido transparente

-es agua del manantial de la vida, es poca, pero al menos la mantendrá viva por unos dos días-la voz del anciano resonaban en el lugar carente de ruido en donde moon se quedo mirando el frasco por varios segundos

-qué esperas… ¿que ella muera?-moon aun mantenía mirando tanto el frasco como el cuerpo de luna

-preferiría que muriera y así no siga sufriendo-decía secamente nightmare

-si ella muere tu quedaras eternamente atrapada en este lugar-moon se tenso en donde su mirada volvió a la de su compañera luna para dar una mueca de odio para finalmente dar una sonrisa que daba a entender un placer supremo

-bueno… quería darle el golpe final, pero… supongo que me divertiré haciéndola sufrir mas-el tono de sus palabras hacían entender que hablaba en serio junto con una pequeña risa maléfica que a pesar de ser leve contenía una maldad tremenda, nightmare que no le quitaba la mirada de luna observaba como ella se movía dificultosamente en donde solo lograba temblar, finalmente en sus ojos semi abiertos que contenían una mirada fría y perdida comenzaba a soltar pequeñas lagrimas que viajaban por sus mejillas, su boca que yacía rota tan solo temblaba, pero aun se escuchaba un leve ruido que era considerado un llanto, nightmare comenzó a sentir como gotas viajaran por sus mejillas a pesar de no haber nada

-dime anciano… ¿todo lo que sienta ella lo sentiré yo?-nightmare daba una mirada seria y fría, que haría temblar a cualquiera, el anciano simplemente sin inmutarse contestaba

-todo lo que tenga carácter físico también te afectara, incluso algo tan básico como sentir el agua que viaja a través del cuerpo-

-como le administro la medicina-decía secamente nightmare en donde tomaba el frasco con su magia para quitarle el corcho

-haz que se lo beba-nightmare comenzó a levantar levemente su cabeza, moon comenzó a entender que solo sentiría los golpes y sensaciones naturales, pero no sentiría el dolor que luna sentía el cual era el de sus huesos rotos, hemorragias entre otros, al elevar su cabeza y al acerca el frasco noto como ella inútilmente se alejaba ante el poco movimiento que podía hacer, moon de un movimiento brusco le hacía beber de golpe todo el liquido haciendo que un poco se desbordara y cayera al piso, finalmente la tiro al piso como alguien que lanza una basura

-¿cuánto tiempo falta para que se cure?-decía seriamente y con mucha frialdad moon al comenzar a dirigirse hacia el anciano, ella evitaba el contacto con varios portillos que estaban en su camino viendo como hacían movimientos arbitrarios

-no es para que se cure, es para que no muera, la dimensión se encargara de curarla en donde cada 30 horas se curara un poco… yo estimo que se curara completamente en dos meses-le contestaba el anciano

-¿dónde estoy?-estaban frente a frente en donde hacían contacto visual

-tiene muchos nombre yo lo conozco como el hades-moon se mostraba confundida ante el extraño nombre

-¿hades?-repetía en donde el anciano daba un movimiento asertivo

-algunos lo conocen como el infierno, otros el tártaro, otros el MU, otros como el sheol, entre otros, es el lugar a donde viene los seres que hicieron algo malo-

-jamás había oído hablar de esos nombres, yo lo conozco como la luna-moon recordaba todavía como celestia la había desterrado a la luna

-dime… ¿qué apariencia tengo?-preguntaba el anciano, moon levanto una ceja ante la pregunta imbécil que daba

-que pregunta es esa… te veo como potro anciano y decrepito-decía moon levemente molesta por la broma de mal gusto

-en realidad soy un humano-decía secamente el anciano, moon nunca había escuchado esa especie

-¿humano?, deja de mentir-

-es cierto… lo que pasa es que usted vera de su misma especie a todo los otros seres racionales de este lugar, al igual que yo la veo como una humana muy hermosa-el anciano daba una sonrisa

-si eso es verdad… ¿entonces estos potrillos son otras especies?-nightmare señalaba con su casco a todos los potrillos que se encontraban sentados en el suelo

-estas en lo cierto… estos son los seres que próximamente van a otro lugar a comenzar de nuevo-

-¿reencarnación?-

-exacto… ahora sobre lo de su boleto de salida… la única forma de salir de aquí es llevando su cuerpo e irse a la zonas más exteriores del hades-

-¿exteriores?… ¿cómo exteriores?-

-estas en el centro… aquí se quedan todos los seres en donde su cuerpo ya murió, por lo tanto lo único que pueden hacer es esperar a purificarse para finalmente reencarnar-

-entonces no debo dejar que luna muera… ¿algo más que deba saber?-

-este mundo se divide en dos especies, los que tienen aura y los que no tiene, los que tienen aura solo lastiman esencias y los que no tiene aura lastiman físicamente-

-¿esencias?-

-tu ahora eres una esencia… un ser vivo está constituido por una esencia y un cuerpo, esa es la razón por la que el fénix no pudo lastimar tu cuerpo-

-¿entonces no debo preocuparme por los monstruos de este lugar?-

-al contrario debes preocuparte porque aunque te ataquen miles de veces a tu esencia tu no morirás, sin embargo si atacan tu cuerpo este si morirá, las criaturas de esta zona solo atacan esencias, pero si sigues el camino hacia las zonas exteriores encontraras criaturas que atacan de forma física y si tu cuerpo muere serás transportada aquí donde serás purificada y serás ocupada para otro ser vivo-

-¿algo más?-nightmare comenzaba a entender la gravedad del asunto

-solo se eso… lastimosamente no se mas puesto que mi cuerpo ya murió sin poder avanzar lo suficiente-

-¿entonces soy una esencia?-

-si-

-¿qué camino debo seguir?-

-sigue hacia el allá y por nada del mundo te desvíes-el anciano potro indicaba el camino en donde no se veía nada en el horizonte

-¿mi cuerpo puede morir de hambre o sed? ¿Cierto?-

-efectivamente aunque no debes preocuparte más allá encontraras mucha vegetación para tu cuerpo-

-entonces me retiro-

-buena suerte la vas a necesitar-nightmare se retiraba en donde tomo a su cuerpo y lo subió a su lomo, curiosamente no pesaba nada y comenzó su travesía

-espérame celestia, volveré para atraer la noche eterna aunque me tome mil años volver-moon se fue con paso lento y elegante hacia las zonas exteriores

_**Bueno fue una idea que llego y la verdad no quise ignorarla**_

_**Nota: si no quieres ver sufrir a moon ni a luna es mejor que no sigas leyendo :)**_


	2. mi cuerpo

_**Capitulo 2: mi cuerpo**_

Ante el extraño acontecimiento moon se encontraba galopando en el camino indicado por el anciano que lo llevaría hacia su anhelado deseo el cual sería traer la noche eterna y castigar a celestia por haberla desterrado, durante su transcurso para pasar el tiempo miraba detenidamente el lugar en donde a pesar de avanzar poco cambiaba, en el transcurso sentía un mar de emociones el cual dominaba la ira hacia la monarca del sol

-maldita celestia, pero espera... juro que te castigare como la mujerzuela que eres-tras decir eso daba una risa maléfica la cual hizo que temblara levemente Luna que yacía en su lomo, nightmare dio su atención hacia ella

-pensar que debo proteger a una potrilla... por mi podrías morirte-moon rápidamente tiraba a Luna de su lomo la cual caía al suelo y hacia volar la ceniza del suelo

-ahhh-gritaba levemente al sentir el dolor de la caída, moon se sobaba el vientre en un inútil intento para reducir el dolor, Luna por su parte intentaba agonizantemente moverse y alejarse inútilmente de ella a través de la ceniza

-no podrás escaparte... resígnate-nightmare galopaba lentamente hacia ella en donde Luna con mas desesperación se alejaba arrastrándose y dejando leves murmullos de dolor, moon rápidamente con su magia la volvió a subir a su lomo

-quédate quieta… o hare que un monstruo abuse de ti-las palabras habían hecho repercusión en Luna lo cual hicieron que resignadamente se quedara quieta, moon solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras continuaba su camino.

Pasaron aproximadamente veinte cuatros horas en las que el ambiente no cambiaba, moon comenzaba a desesperarse mientras seguía en su trayecto, comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada en donde lastimosamente nadie aparecía, finalmente la poca luz que iluminaba el sombrío lugar se iba reduciendo hasta el punto que era casi nula la visión

-debo encontrar un lugar para dormir-se decía moon entre dientes mirando a su alrededor en donde tan solo encontraba el mismo suelo a base de cenizas, algunos pocos árboles y algunos montículos de rocas

-al demonio… total no puedo morir-se preparaba para tirar a luna el suelo, pero rápidamente recordó que ella también sufriría el daño por lo cual reducía la altura para finalmente tirarla con mas suavidad, nightmare solo sintió un poco de dolor, pero era aceptable, Luna al entrar en contacto con la ceniza comenzaba a ahogarse

-que… porque… no puedo… respirar-moon comenzaba a hiperventilarse en donde rápidamente comenzó a entrar en pánico ante la dificultad de respirar, al percatarse que luna había caído de hocico al suelo, nightmare con su magia la giro para que su boca quedara hacia arriba, ella daba fuertes tosidos y comenzaba a respirar con normalidad

-condenada…-daba un último gran respiro para tirarse en el suelo al lado de su compañera mientras ambas se recuperaban

_**Narrador protagonista: pov nightmare moon**_

Desde que me tire al suelo después de casi morir por asfixia sentía una extraña sensación en mi interior, bueno después de ser desterrada y vagar como una especie de espíritu errante y tener que cuidar a la inútil de Luna, es lo mínimo que podría sentir, era extraño el estar levemente recostada cerca de la potra a la cual yo siempre controle, la que destruí su reputación y finalmente… soy yo la que la obliga a lastimar a la única familia que tiene.

En mi mente seguía rondando esos pensamientos referente a ella, los minutos pasaban en donde para mí me era extraño no sentir la sensación de arena en mi pelaje cuando me movía, al sentir solo lo que luna siente a pesar de estar estomago al piso e incluso tener mi hocico en contacto con la sucia ceniza tan solo la sentía en mi lomo las sensaciones debido a que Luna estaba de lomo al piso, el tiempo pasaba y yo aun seguía dándome vueltas, incluso llegue a pensar que las esencias no duermen, maldije entre dientes por no haberme ocurrido preguntarle al anciano.

En ese momento comencé a sentir un pequeño lloriqueo, rápidamente mire hacia Luna el cual ya anteriormente me había dado la espalda en la cual ella comenzaba a temblar y hacer pequeños ruidos de llanto, las cuales levemente comenzaron a intensificarse, pero no era el típico llanto sino uno más infantil, como era de esperarse sentí entre mis mejillas varia gotas

-ya deja de llorar-decía fulminantemente mientras ella continuaba lloriqueando y dándome la espalda

-como quieras… sigue lloriqueando… no vas a resolver nada llorando-rápidamente me levante para emprender el vuelo y alejarme de ella, de vez en cuando mientras me alejaba la miraba a veces para ver lo que hacía y en ningún momento cambio de posición.

Durante el vuelo vagaba en una oscuridad casi total, deduje que para no perder el punto de referencia lo mejor que podía hacer era elevarme hacia arriba en donde se encontraban las nubes que obstaculizaban la entrada de luz para intentar subir más allá de ellas

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Lentamente moon se elevaba en donde faltaba poco para atravesarlas, lograba observar como las nubes emanaban un leve resplandor plomizo escarlata, comenzó con los cascos a tocarlas y a moverlas para lograr pasar, en donde sus ojos estuvieron en contacto con una especie de sol de color azul claro eléctrico que estaba en el cielo azul

-es… increíble-moon apenas podía incursionar palabras al ver la belleza pura del lugar al encontrar todo limpio y puro en donde tan solo logro divisar una gran construcción de nubes que tenia la forma de un imperio, en las que estaba conectados por cuatro mini imperios, estaba bastante lejos, pero como moon sabia que tenia aproximadamente ocho horas mientras Luna dormía, podía darse el lujo de incursionarse hacia el imperio

-quien osa perturbar la tranquilidad de este lugar-moon quien todavía se encontraba en las nubes oía aquella voz que emanaba seriedad, nightmare con un nudo en la garganta intentaba girar su cabeza lentamente

-soy… soy nightmare… moon-la alicornio no entendía porque se presentaba ante la criatura a base de cristal el cual tenía solo dos brazos y nada debajo el cual estaba flotando y era de color azul

-porque irrumpes en el imperio caerum-su voz sonaba amenazante mientras nightmare veía a un ser veinte veces más grande que ella, dedujo que era un especia de guardian

-yo… yo solo paseaba…-nightmare no lograba terminar su frase cuando era interrumpido por el guardián

-largo-el guardián levantaba en alto su puño el cual era lo suficientemente grande como para aplastar a la alicornio, moon al verlo rápidamente se tiro en picada hacia el suelo en donde las nubes nuevamente tapaban el agujero previamente hecho por ella

-porque hay tantas criaturas tan extrañas en este lugar-rápidamente emprendía el vuelo para volver hacia donde su compañera. Moon sintió como un el sonido de un golpe había asechado a las nubes

-imbre superno-moon escuchaba esas palabras en donde sabia que nada bueno vendría, mientras estaba al lado de su compañera se preparaba para ver lo que pasaría, a los segundos empezaban a caer una pequeñas gotas de las nubes en especial de la zona en donde se había encontrado con el gigante

-¿gotas?-las pocas gotas que caían impactaban rápidamente hacia el suelo, las gotas eran de un azul claro eléctrico las cuales caían rápidamente hacia el piso a base de cenizas

-tengo que admitir que es un bonito espectáculo-las gotas iluminaban tenuemente el ambiente en donde daban un espectáculo único que se asemejaba a que cayeran zafiros.

Luna que estaba en el suelo el cual ya se había estabilizado después de llorar, se despertó de inmediato al escuchar un grito lleno de dolor, moon al recibir una gota en su pecho perforo su imagen dejando un gran agujero el cual causo un dolor semejante al cual le hubieran perforado el corazón con una estaca, el agujero lentamente comenzaba a cerrarse, pero eso no evito que moon sintiera el intenso dolor que aquejaba a su ser, nightmare alzo el vuelo rápidamente al ver como las gotas iban hacia su dirección, durante el transcurso del vuelo había llegado lo inevitable

-ahhhh-era un grito lleno de sufrimiento en donde moon estaba totalmente rodeado y a la vez debajo de una infinita lluvia de gotas que perforaban su cuerpo, nightmare veía como su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en un estado gaseoso deformándose al entrar en contacto con el agua de esas gotas, hubo un punto en el que simplemente se quedaba tirada en el piso esperando su fin, pero jamás llego incluso el dolor se mantenía constante en donde moon ya no poseía la ventaja de el umbral de dolor ni quedar inconsciente

-a… ayu… da-una de las gotas perforaba su hocico evitándola terminar su grito de auxilio, ante el ultimo ojo intacto que poseía logro divisar como mas allá había una especie de cueva el cual ella con la fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella

-yo… la diosa de la… noche… arrastrándose como un sucio… insecto-al reconstruirse levemente su hocico hacia un esfuerzo sobreponi por seguir arrastrándose hacia la cueva, durante su transcurso sentía como una de las gotas había destrozado totalmente sus cascos traseros, por lo que comenzaba a usar su cabeza como extremidad para seguir impulsándose, finalmente con todo el sufrimiento y esfuerzo logro entrar a la cueva.

La yegua de la noche al estar protegida finalmente se tiro en el piso y esperar como su cuerpo comenzaba a regenerarse en donde el mayor daño fue en sus alas

-la… lluvia… me afecta-decía dificultosamente mientras se sentaba cerca para ver detenidamente la lluvia, nightmare se sentía mojada por lo que la atribuyo que para luna era una simple lluvia, los minutos pasaron hasta que sintió como su esencia se había estabilizado.

Mientras contemplaba la lluvia seguía sintiendo como el agua corría atreves de su pelaje a pesar de no estar en contacto, la lluvia lentamente iba desapareciendo, en un instante comenzó a sentir como en su cabeza empezaba a sentir algo distinto a la lluvia, nightmare lo asemejo como si estuviera sumergida en una cubeta de agua, comenzaba a sentir la sensación de ahogo, en donde a pesar de esforzarse lo máximo posible aun así seguía sin poder respirar, la falta de aire hizo que perdiera fuerza y cayera abruptamente hacia atrás en donde con sus cascos se apretaba la tráquea intentando hacer algo por respirar, en un instante pudo volver a respirar

-que… ¿qué demonios paso?-al poder respirar comenzó a estabilizarse, por fortuna la lluvia ya había acabado, pero por su mente paso la idea de que algo quería matar por asfixia a Luna, el miedo corrió nuevamente sabiendo que si ella moría, ella no tendría más remedio que convertirse en un nuevo ser vivo perdiendo todos sus poderes de alicornio, nightmare emprendió el vuelo para ver qué era lo que atacaba a luna

-¿Dónde?… ¿donde esta?-mientras buscaba con la mirada veía los pocos charcos que se habían formado debido a la lluvia, moon nuevamente sintió la falta de aire lo cual rápidamente no pudo volar por lo que cayo abruptamente en el piso, moon solo sintió el dolor agonizante de no poder respirar mientras seguía cayendo, ella comenzaba a arrastrarse por el piso buscando a luna, luego de varios segundos nuevamente nightmare pudo respirar por lo que rápidamente se fue en busca de luna antes de que volviera a sentir la asfixia

-¿qué hace esa idiota?-nightmare logro divisar a Luna la cual estaba parada en donde al frente se había formado un charco considerable, se mantenía estática mientras en su rostro aun continuaban cayendo gotas de agua, mientras moon iba acercando por el cielo, veía como ella sumergía su cabeza dentro del charco. Nightmare nuevamente volvió a caer, pero esta vez se aseguraba de caer encima de ella para evitar que siguiera sumergiéndose en el agua

-yegua… tonta… que estu… estupidez haces-moon al lograr taclear a Luna la cual abruptamente cayó al piso en donde volvió a respirar, nightmare también intentaba recuperar el aliento

-vete-moon mantenía la mirada fija en luna la cual ahora tenía un aspecto mejor, sin contar que esta vez ella pudo hablar

-pasaron treinta horas… significa que te curaste un poco-decía seriamente moon mientras veía el cuerpo curado de la alicornio

-vete… por favor vete-luna que yacía tirada volvió a romper en llanto, nightmare ante la patética imagen solo giro sus ojos, lograba observar como ella hacia un esfuerzo por no tirarse al piso y seguir llorando

-patética-decía secamente sin quitar la vista de Luna

-¿patética?-repetía Luna en donde se veía una mirada llena de ira, la cual volvían a soltar lágrimas

-y cómo quieres que me sienta-el grito había sorprendido a moon en donde veía una mirada perdida, obscura, opaca, carente de vitalidad, la cual nuevamente estallo en llanto y lagrimas

-eres una yegua o una potrilla-demandaba moon, en su mente pasaba la idea de que sería más fácil llegar a su destino si Luna dejaba esa actitud de potrilla y la ayudaba a llegar, Luna se quedo tirada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

-acaso no quieres ver a tus súbditos… o a tu hermana-le preguntaba moon

-DE QUE SIRVE… TU ME LO QUITASTE TODO-ella levantaba su voz que sonaba llena de dolor, tristeza y más que nada ira

-no te lo quite todo-

-ensuciaste mi reputación… hiciste que hiciera cosas malas en frente de mi pueblo… estuviste a punto de matar a mi hermana-entre frases luna daba un sonoro llanto en donde dificultosamente continuaba enumerando todas las cosas que moon le había hecho, incluso llegaba a pasar sus cascos por su pecho en donde estaría ubicado su corazón en señal de dolor

-tuviste mala suerte-decía secamente, ese comentario había marchitado su espíritu en donde tan solo se alejo donde moon

-adónde vas no hemos terminado de hablar-luna se alejaba lentamente mientras se tambaleaba, su respiración se oía agitada incluso llegaba a hacer un sonido como si fuera a vomitar por la tristeza, moon se percato a donde iba

-espera tonta… que vas a…-moon nuevamente comenzó a sentir esa presión en su garganta y en su cabeza en donde luna había sumergido por completo su cabeza al lago e incluso se lanzo estomago al agua y se quedo tirada esperando morir ahogada

-es… per-moon ante la constante falta de energía se acercaba complicadamente hacia ella en donde la jalo de su casco trasero sacándola del agua, moon estaba a punto de fallecer, pero recordaba lo que debía hacer lo cual le daba mayor fortaleza

-déjame… quiero morir-luna que estaba boca arriba pataleaba en el pequeño lago en un intento de alejarse de nightmare, moon que ya se había recuperado y con notable enojo fue hacia ella

-estúpida-le daba una abofeteada, Luna no sintió nada más que el leve viento, pero entendió perfectamente lo que quiso hacer

Moon acercaba su rostro hacia el de Luna el cual aun mantenía una mirada carente de vida

-no voy a dejar que un potrilla malcriada nuble mi venganza-se acercaba más a su cara en donde pretendía decirle algo mas, pero en unos instantes sus cuernos levemente se tocaron, haciendo que tanto Luna como moon entraran en contacto psíquico.

Moon quien era la que tenía la voluntad más fuerte sin contar que los deseos de Luna estaban totalmente destrozados, nightmare fue la que dómino la situación

-lo siento hermana… pero debo pensar en mis súbditos-moon veía el recuerdo de esa noche en donde celestia quien tenía los elementos comenzaban a girar para formar el ataque

-hazlo hermana-la moon del recuerdo comenzaba a tener una batalla interna, nightmare quien estaba observando el recuerdo, recordaba como Luna había tomado el control temporal de su cuerpo y evitando que moon pudiera evitar ese ataque

-_hermana no lo hagas… no quiero ser desterrada_-moon estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba en donde oía el subconsciente de luna

-_por favor debe haber otra forma… NO ME DESTIERRES_-fue lo último que escucho en donde el rayo multicolor dio de golpe a nightmare moon terminando con el recuerdo

-_mi propia hermana… me mando al exilio_-moon estaba en una oscuridad total aun oyendo el subconsciente de Luna

-_mi propia hermana_-esa frase seguía retumbando en la oscuridad como si intentara procesar lo que había pasado

-siempre decías que me protegerías… mentirosa-moon quien estaba revisando su subconsciente seguía caminando e inspeccionando la oscuridad hasta por fin encontrar a la pequeña potrilla Luna en donde estaba como había venido en el mundo, una simple unicornio

-¿Por qué_?_-se decía la pequeña para romper en llanto, moon se quedo a una distancia segura observando y haciendo notas mentales

-_va a pagar… ¡mi hermana va a pagar!_-moon mantenía una mirada analítica mientras veía como la potrilla por fin giraba mostrando su cara en donde las lagrimas dejaban de correr para mostrar una mirada psicópata mas una sonrisa que mostraba que finalmente había enloquecido

-¿cierto?-la potrilla preguntaba a nightmare, moon se preparaba a contestar cuando rápidamente su expresión cambiaba

-no… lo hizo por el bien de todos-rápidamente cerraba los ojos golpeándose con sus pequeños cascos

-¿cierto?-volvía a preguntar la potrilla

-¿quieres vengarte de celestia? ¿Verdad?-la potrilla comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y comenzaba a mirar hacia todos lados

-yo…yo… quiero que pague… quiero que vuelva a ser la hermana que era antes-un halo viajaba a través de la oscuridad mostrando a una pegaso adolescente de pelaje claro y cabello rosa

-hermana… por favor vuelve-la pequeña Luna iba galopando para abrazar la imagen hasta que…

-no… todavía no-moon se colocaba entre ellas dos

-¿si quieres que tu hermana vuelva a como era antes?… tendrás que ayudarme a salir de aquí-moon le daba un casco a la pequeña luna. Mientras tanto en el exterior moon que estaba encima de Luna la cual tenía una expresión de espanto al tener la mirada perdida mientras ambas tenían conectadas sus cuernos, moon se convertía en un especie de liquido que iba cubriendo levemente a Luna

-tú eres… tu eres la que me lo quito todo-la pequeña Luna comenzaba a patalear mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas

-yo soy la única que puede ayudarte a vengarte de tu hermana-moon pasaba su casco en la barbilla de la potrilla Luna la cual en su casco comenzaba a aparece hilos negros que se esparcían hacia la barbilla de Luna

-no… solo quieres utilizarme-Luna intentaba resistirse retrocediendo levemente

-no mientas tu también quieres venganza, quieres que pague por haberte mandado en este basurero-moon hablaba en un susurro, en el piso comenzaba a extenderse una sustancia la cual había atrapado los pequeños cascos de Luna la cual le impidieron moverse

-hermana-gritaba la pequeña potrilla en donde al quitarse nightmare de en medio mostraba a la celestia de la actualidad en forma de alicornio

-lo siento hermana debo cuidar a mi pueblo-celestia hablaba de forma fría, Luna no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba en donde finalmente un sentimiento reino

-traidora… TE HARE PAGAR-gritaba fervientemente Luna en donde rápidamente toda la sustancia subía a su cuerpo cubriéndola

-así se hace pequeña Luna… celestia va a caer-decía moon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la pequeña Luna era envuelto en supremacía. Afuera moon se había fundido totalmente con el cuerpo de Luna en donde la sustancia comenzaba a formar a una yegua más imponente junto con su habitual armadura

-he vuelto-decía felizmente moon mientras se levantaba, ella aun sentía leves dolores, pero los ignoraba

-ahora podre vengarme-extendía sus alas para seguir su camino, en donde por fin podría avanzar rápidamente, nightmare se perdió en el horizonte mientras en su mente solo pasaba un pensamiento

-fuiste engañada dos veces… mi pequeña Luna-

Pasaron cinco horas en las cuales había recorrido casi cinco veces más de lo que había recorrido llevando su cuerpo en el lomo, moon al fin pudo ver unos dos pilares que se perdían en el cielo, nightmare veía hacia abajo en donde veía un potro con armadura que yacía parado cerca del pilar de la derecha

-¿quieres pasar al siguiente nivel?-el soldado preguntaba con seriedad

-si-decía secamente moon quien era mucho más grande que el semental, los ojos del semental la mantenían observando los cuales literalmente tenían el color del espacio incluso teniendo pequeños brillos que se asemejaban a las estrellas

-¿que eres?-preguntaba desconcertado el potro que era un unicornio

-que preguntas es esa ¡soy una alicornio!-decía de mala gana nightmare, mientras el semblante del soldado cambiaba

-eso es mentira… ¡tú no eres un alicornio!-el potro soldado hacia brillar su cuerno, moon con sus alas se alejo esperando evitar el ataque

-no te servirá-decía el soldado con un sonrisa al aparecer un pequeño destello plateado el cual creció cien mil veces en un segundo haciendo imposible evitar el ataque

-que… ¿qué me paso?-moon se encontraba confundida al ver nuevamente a Luna tirada en el piso quien comenzaba a despertar

-que hiciste desgraciado-gritaba moon al darse cuenta que nuevamente era una esencia, Luna lentamente se levantaba

-solo pueden pasar los que tienen un cuerpo físico, tú no tienes cuerpo, el cuerpo es de ella-decía fríamente el soldado

-ese es mi cuerpo-recriminaba nightmare al apuntar con su casco el cuerpo de Luna

-eso es mentira, tu cuerpo no está aquí, así que no puedes pasar a la siguiente zona-moon comenzaba a enfurecerse

-tu alicornio puedes pasar… te advierto que si pierdes tu cuerpo volverás aquí-le comentaba el soldado a Luna quien apenas entendía lo que sucedía

-debes tener en cuenta algunas cosas, primero habrá muchos seres como tú en ese lugar, segundo como si estuvieras en tu planeta/universo/dimensión debes darles los mismos cuidados a tu cuerpo y tercero si llegas a perder tu cuerpo tendrás un plazo de un día para obtener otro, ahora solo puedes ocupar un cuerpo de los otros seres vivos que intentan salir de este lugar, por lo cual no pueden ser cuerpos de animales que existen solo en este lugar-moon había escuchado atentamente esa última regla

-yo… no quiero ir-decía luna quien empezaba a soltar pequeñas lagrimas que llamaron la atención del soldado y moon

-si te quedas aquí serás purificada para ser usada en otro ser vivo, esta es la única forma de volver a tu lugar de origen siendo el mismo ser-recalcaba el soldado

-lo que pasa es que aunque vuelva no tiene absolutamente nada-comentaba burlonamente moon, mientras las lágrimas de luna corrían con más fuerza

-lo vas a hacer Luna… para que… no tienes nada… no tienes familia o un esposo, y los únicos amigos que tienes o los espante o están muertos-nightmare soltaba una sonora risa, mientras luna cerraba los ojos

-si no aceptas el cuerpo será utilizada por ella por ser la segunda esencia-advertía el potro

-me lo va a dejar a mi… después de todo ella quiere vengarse de su hermana por enviarla al exilio-decía pretensiosamente para soltar otra risa burlona

-yo… espero… que sufras como nunca maldita asquerosa… EMBUSTERA-finalmente luna había insultado a nightmare lo cual ni siquiera se sintió insultada

-gracias-nightmare al ya haber obtenido el cuerpo pensó que era mejor dejarla en paz por temor a que cambiara de opinión, Luna se dirigía hacia donde ellas habían venido en donde rápidamente su esencia se encogió al de una potrilla unicornio, nightmare por su parte se había combinado con su cuerpo

-bueno ya oíste las indicaciones anteriores, también puedes desligarte del cuerpo cuando lo desees y puedes volver a unirte a él-

-entendido puedo entrar no soy una COBARDE-hacia énfasis en la última palabra haciendo que la escuchara Luna

-pasa-moon daba una sonrisa placentera al haberse librado de Luna, mientras se dirigía al portal en donde veía como Luna se alejaba en su mente tan solo se la imagino caminando hacia una muerte segura

-hasta pronto Luna… no te preocupes, seré un versión mejorada de ti-decía finalmente para pasar a la entrada


End file.
